


Simple question...

by Alnia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnia/pseuds/Alnia
Summary: Jusqu'où une simple question fera découvrir des choses nouvelles sur son frère à Dante ?/!\ INTERSEX VERGIL /!\
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	Simple question...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Pas grand chose à dire, une idée qui me traîne en tête depuis pas mal de temps...  
> Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Merci !  
> Aru-nya

Vergil était plongé dans la paperasse concernant loyers, électricités et consommation d'eau, sur toutes les factures fonctionnelles de l'endroit où il avait commencé à habiter avec son frère quelques mois plus tôt. Un mot pour résumer les piles de factures avant qu'il ne se mette à les trier ? Bordel. C'était un putain de bordel sans nom, à tel point qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir une quelconque force démoniaque qui aurait élu domicile dans ce tas de documents.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois, les factures impayés se mêlaient aux autres, payés par son frère, sûrement sur un coup de tête après s'être fait couper l’électricité.

Quand il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, il grogna doucement. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'interrompre quand il commençait à ranger, Dante. Ou peut-être que son fils en serait capable également?  
Dans tous les cas, il se tourna vers la porte en regardant son jumeau, torse nu et mangeant une glace, lui faire face en le regardant avec un mélange d'adoration et de peur en voyant quelqu'un ranger cette pièce.  
Vergil soupira :  
\- Tu voulais quelque chose cher frère ?  
\- J'avais juste une question mais ça peut attendre vu que tu es un peu occupé...  
\- Pose la toujours... J'aurais le temps de me calmer en rangeant au lieu de te trancher en deux avec Yamato si ta question n'est pas louable.

Dante soupira également, se grattant légèrement les petits piquants de sa barbe de trois jours en se demandant comment poser cette question.  
\- Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu était si persuadé que les darons me préféraient à toi... Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais plus proche de papa que je ne l'étais avec lui mais je suis sûr que maman nous aimait tout autant l'un que l'autre. Elle voulait tellement te sauver aussi ce jours là...

S’attendant à une question aussi bête que d'habitude, le seul homme vêtu d'une chemise laissa s'échapper de sa prise les documents qu'il venait de trier, les laissant s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd.  
\- Sors.

Un peu surpris, Dante obéit néanmoins, suivie de son jumeau qui descendit à la cave avant de revenir avec une bouteille d'un grand cru que Dante était certains de n'avoir jamais acheté, il ne dit mot en regardant faire son frère.

Bientôt, tous les deux eurent un verre de rouge dans la main et Vergil fit un peu tourner le liquide dans le ballon du verre, regardant sa couleur et savourant son arôme odorant avant de boire le liquide sombre d'un trait et de se resservir un verre, recommençant à jouer en observant le vin mais se mit cette fois à répondre à son frère :  
\- Moi je me demande pourquoi tu restes si convaincu qu'ils m'aimaient autant que toi. Ce n'était pas le cas Dante. Ça n'a jamais été et ce n'aurais jamais été le cas.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça avec autant de certitude ?  
\- TU étais leur petit garçon parfait. TU étais l'enfant dont ils rêvaient.  
\- Tu l'étais aussi Vergil !  
\- Non. Moi je n'étais qu'une tâche au tableau.  
\- Mais enfin, père passait des heures avec toi !  
\- Oui. Pour me dire que je devais faire attention et me donner des « conseils »sur comment je devais me cacher.  
\- Te cacher ? Une tâche au tableau ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?!  
\- TU SAIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE !

Mince... Il n'avait pas prévu de crier, mais voir son frère faire semblant de ne pas comprendre était au delà de sa patience.

Dante posa son verre après l'avoir bu et s'approcha doucement de son frère et fini par le prendre lentement dans ses bras après en avoir eu l'autorisation par un brève signe de tête de son jumeau.  
Il se serra contre lui et embrassa doucement sa joue pour tenter de le calmer avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce et calme :  
\- Je te jure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Je ne comprends pas Vergil. Vraiment.

Vergil se laissa aller au calin de son frère en réfléchissant. Était-ce vraiment possible que ce dernier ne sois pas au courant ?  
C'est vrai que leurs parents évitaient d'en parler, mais quand même... Il devait bien être au courant, et puis même, ils ont quand même baiser ensemble plusieurs fois, mais c'était souvent dans l'obscurité maintenant qu'il y pensait...

Il soupira et décida que pour cette fois, il ferait confiance à son crétin de frère.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Dante... Je ne suis pas parfait  
\- Tu l'es. Tu es la perfection même.  
\- Laisse moi finir mes phrases si tu ne tiens pas à finir épingler au mur avec ta propre épée idiot.  
Il prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux avant de continuer :  
\- Je suis intersex Dante.

Dante.exe a cessé de fonctionner. Redémarrage du logiciel en cours. Veuillez ne pas empaler le corps durant le chargement, merci.

Une fois Dante en état de marche, il regarda son frère.  
\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de si important ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ?!!  
\- Calme toi Dante. Tu n'étais pas au courant parce que nos parents évitaient d'en parler... Et c'est juste un vagin c'est pas si grand il faut bien observer pour le voir je pense...  
\- Je veux voir !  
\- Je te dis que je suis intersex et toi la seule chose à laquelle tu pense c'est de regarder mon vagin ?  
\- Bah que tu aies un vagin ou non ne change rien, tu restes Vergil pour moi et tu le sais... Je suis curieux !  
\- Bien trop curieux pour ta propre sécurité mon frère. Bien trop...  
\- Oui bon montre moi maintenant !

Vergil soupira, exaspéré par le comportement de son frère mais un sourire éclairait toutefois son visage.  
Puis il regarda Dante, n'était-ce pas là l'occasion de se libérer de toute la frustration que lu avait causé le rangement gâché précédemment ? Et puis honnêtement, c'était une invitation de Dante à faire bien plus que regarder et ils le savaient tous les deux, donc où était le mal ?  
De plus, en connaissant son frère, il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait qu'il se passerait entre eux deux et cela le fit sourire un peu plus.  
\- Dans la chambre.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute avant que Dante ne sois nu et dans la chambre, s'étant débarrassé du reste de ses vêtements encombrant sur le trajet. Vergil, lui, prit le temps de finir son verre avant de rejoindre son frère et de se déshabiller devant ses yeux, qui le fixaient comme un prédateur regarde sa proie.  
\- Où est donc ce vagin Vergil ?!!  
\- Calme toi et laisse moi le temps de me déshabiller. Ne sois pas si impatient Dante.  
Et il se débarrassa enfin de son caleçon, dernier rempart à sa nudité totale et Dante lui sauta dessus, tentant de lui écarter grand les cuisses pour pouvoir observer mieux ce frère qu'il croyait connaître par cœur peu avant.  
Dans un moment de gentillesse, l’aîné de quelques instants, ouvrit ses jambes en regardant Dante le regarder comme un enfant qui déballerait un cadeau.  
\- Juste sous le pénis, un peu au dessus de mes bourses.  
\- Merci ~

Et Dante se fit une joie d'explorer cet endroit, visuellement pour commencer, mais sa langue ne tarda pas longtemps avant de rejoindre l'affaire et ce fut sans surprise que deux mains se coincèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il commençait à lécher cette zone qui lui avait été si longtemps inconnu, sous de petits gémissements de la part de Vergil qui appréciait grandement le traitement mais qui ne tarda pas à tirer suffisamment fort sur les cheveux de Dante pour que ce dernier comprenne qu'il devait maintenant arrêter. Ce qu'il fit, ne voulant pas que son frère interrompe ce qui promettait d'être une excellente baise pour tous deux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Vergil le repoussa contre le lit, sur les genoux avant que ce dernier ne joue avec sa langue au même niveau que lui-même l'avait fait précédemment bien que lui ne possédait pas de vagin, la sensation n'en était pas moins agréable. Et il ne put que commencer à se perdre en gémissement quand il sentit les doigts de Vergil le pénétrer. Wait... Il n'avait pas entendu le son caractéristique de la bouteille de lubrifiant s'ouvrir, donc avec quoi les doigts de son frère avaient été lubrifié ? Rien que l'idée qu'il ait pu utiliser de sa cyprine à cette fin l'envoya sur le bord et il jouit comme ça, les doigts de son frère dans son cul et sa langue contre ses couilles.  
\- Déjà Dante ? Tu m'avais habitué à être plus quémandeur...  
\- C'est ta faute ! Tu es si sexy. Merde...  
\- Un problème ?  
Si Dante avait un problème ? Bien sur ! Son frère n'avait en aucun cas interrompu son traitement après sa jouissance et il voulait plus que tout se sentir dans la chatte de son frère.   
Vergil avait du lire dans ses pensées car peu de temps après, il put le sentir se déplacer et sentir sa queue le pénétrer d'un seul coup qui le fit gémir de plaisir autant que de douleur.  
\- Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser me prendre Dante ?  
\- O... Ouais je pensais que ce serait ça le programme...  
\- Oh ? Dommage pour toi cher frère, mais mon vagin ne produira jamais assez de cyprine et il est atrophié. Je ne tirerais aucun plaisir d'une quelconque pénétration vaginale. Et puis entre nous, la chienne ici, c'est toi.

Il ponctua ses mots par de violents coups de bassin qui les firent gémir tous deux.  
\- Putain Verge... Du moment que tu me fais autant de bien je me fous que je ne puisse toucher à ta chatte... C'est si bon !  
Vergil enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les hanches de son frère, griffant jusqu'à sentir l'odeur familière de son sang tandis que le rythme de ses hanches à lui ne faisait qu'augmenter ainsi que la puissance de ses coups, il n'avait pas envie de faire traîner l'orgasme aujourd’hui, ni même de faire supplier Dante. Non, aujourd’hui l'orgasme se promettait d'être rapide et puissant pour tous les deux.

Il fini par attraper la queue négligée de son frère et la branla énergiquement, le faisant crier juste avant que tous deux ne jouissent en criant le nom de l'autre.

De longues traînés de spermes s'étalaient sur leur deux corps mais aucun n'avait envie de bouger dans l'immédiat, bien qu'une douche ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre eux...  
Au moment même où, enfin, Vergil allait proposer de se doucher, la lumière s'éteignit et son frère soupira.  
\- Dante. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de payer la facture d’électricité ENCORE UNE FOIS ou je te tue.  
Dante ne fit que soupirer comme réponse avant de se mettre à courir, poursuivi par son frère enragé, Yamato à la main, bien décidé à le réduire en charpie...


End file.
